A conventionally known gas circuit breaker has two contact portions constituting an electrical circuit, and arc discharge generated between the two contact portions is extinguished by spraying an arc-extinguishing gas.
This type of gas circuit breaker is significant, for example, if arc discharge can be extinguished more smoothly or more reliably.